further_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
General Henry "Ha classic Ari...I am Jango btw" ---- "Death traps.....; ......fuck 'em!" ---- "I literally choked on my ice tea...which happens like only 22 or 3 times a year" ---- "you partied with E40? you just gave him some money so he'd stand next to you for 10 seconds. that's not partying bear" ---- "He's trying to make it in the movie industry...he gotta pull all the major moves he can....including dressing up and styling like a frosti.....I mean like a faggot" ---- "Oh men tomorrow's the day I take the subway down to Westoros and claim the Iron Throne" "OH MY GOD SHUT YOUR FUCKIN FACE YOU FUCKIN CUNT...SMH RIGHT NOW" "Henry you telling me to shut my face will not stop me from shutting my face!" "I will have your face shut and banned if you don't stop your canadian boolshit, you CUNT" ---- "Dudes looks like he's hanging dong. Voted HOT" ---- "hi none of you know me but I'm Shadow" "hi" "hai" "oh hey" "oh men the shadow" "you better not stand in my way shadow. hereby you have officially been warned" ---- "Here is a decently new one of me." "I have a pretty good idea why your nose looks that fuck'd up (guess your mom diggs black men eh?)....if you ever ran into me it'd be more than just your nose that's being damaged though: I'd crack your fuckin skull open...you fuckin piece of shit" Jeff "oh men" ---- "oh yeah what's the name of the second song in your vid? I remember the tune but can't for the life of me name the song" "The one that says you're the best around?" "yes" "That's literally the name of it" "oh loool" ---- "jeff think of a poll of the day" "fold or crumple" "lol wut" "when you poop of course" ---- "I have a baby red eared slider turtle." "Yes Jeff." ---- "Here's one that I have " "Is that where the 40 in pacojonezl40 comes from?" "lol it's custom made" "Yes Jeff." Vernon "naw naw naw naw naw.............. yaw?" ---- "we just finished on the west coast - aka - hollywood" "Woah!" ---- "I'm in Dallas for 10 minutes and I just met the head coach of the cowboys. Jason Garrett or whatever lol" "I think I'm deep in Dallas right now. Tell my Leo's I love her" "dallas" "im about to drive down to austin which means i will no longer be in dallas" "im in Dallas , for now. but not soon." "I'm back in Dallas" "My plane takes off in an hour so soon I will not be in Dallas" "I'm back in LA :( No more Dallas" Mal "Hey, are any of our newer members girls?" Paulus "I have forgotten to eat." Leos "Going to a freashman party tonight. Im 27" Waka "Any admin online? I'm on SERIOUS BUSINESS PEOPLE" "I'm a cbox admin" "I MEAN A REAL ADMIN" ---- "What the hell is snapchat?" " This is snapchat!" "Well, now I'm not interested." Brian "nenna's p. hot." "thought you were gay, brian!" "just because i like bananas doesn't mean i can't appreciate a good peach." Sonic Flash "I am TropicMysticsII, from CP and GE." "Welcome! Which boards are those?" "Wow, your avatar makes me want to beat the fucken shit out of you! What are you anyway? Some kind of tattoo-ed idiotic freak with the sense of making people piss and die hard? Get a better life than that, cunt!" "uhhh...welcome!" ---- "This guy has been Perma-Banned on a forum that I am admin on, for calling us trolls and advertising his two shitty forums everywhere!! He's also been doing it on several other forums I am also a member of!! He has sent abusive PM's to other members (usually admins) for no reason, then when they bring up screenshot proof, he would usually lie and deny sending these abusive PM's and say he got hacked, when in reality he did it himself!!" "Why do you, I mean, why does he do that?" Threads girls "I literally just had a baaaaaad breakup with my girl. Says... I am a terrible person. Egotistical. Only care about myself, don't give a shit about anyone else! I'm an awful person. I have issues. And yet she loves me? The fuck's up with that? If you claim I am all of these things then why the fuck do you love me!? Can someone explain this bullshit to me!" "Isn't this the girl you claim caught you in a threesome? if so why would any of this surprise you?" Boolshit "Just got a Samsung S3 phone fo free! Dickpics all around via snapchat" "Ariel snapchat me pictures of Iceland. Sigur Ros preferably" "I wanna see some geysers and elevators" "Couldn't you just look out the window?" "Um... I'm not sure what sort of burn you're going for there. It seems a bit abstract." "It's not a burn, really... I just figured that what with you being Icelandic as well, you'd have as much access to those things as Ari. It'd be like me asking Jeff to get me pictures of hockey players or Tim Hortons. Unless I'm totally wrong about Iceland, in which case never mind, and I'll go hum quietly to myself in the corner." "awk" "Mal let's go rock climbing this Saturday, ok?" Mafias Lottery Mafia "Gulla gulla. Gulla gulla! GULLA GULLA! GULLA GULLA!!" "GULLA GULLA!" "GULLA GULLA!!" "Oh. *cough* YESSS! GULLA GULLA HAMMER HAMMER! ##lynch Tooth" Bot Mafia "posting" Post Edited by LSFissue @ 15th Feb 2013 3:12:51 PM "(**lynch lsfissue)" Doctor Who Mafia "Is no lynching really that bad of a thing? There are night kills and night actions that give us a shit ton of info as well and we don't risk a town for not being here." "No lynches are the dumbest thing ever" "You're telling the guy with over 6 years of mafia experience. I know what's good for the town and what isn't." "##lynch Simplton" And Then There Were Scum IV: Black Creek "mmm... bless" ---- "I just care who Han-Joo is so I can burn his house down."